Soirée filles!
by kagura2409
Summary: Histoire issue d'un délire avec Lilipdlgb69. Et si Lisa et Ruby étaient de pures "fujoshi"? Sam, dean, une chambre, une caméra et des micros, ça donne quoi? Et Lisa, Ruby, un pc, de la glace, de la bière et des muffins, ça donne quoi? OS, attention, crackfic, obviously no chronology... UPDATE pour permettre une suite à la demande de Litany Riddle. Corrections pour Lilipdlgb69.
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE pour permettre une suite à la demande de **Litany Riddle**. J'en ai également profité pour corriger quelques petites erreurs par rapport à ce dont **Lilipdlgb69** et moi on avait parlé à la base, alors on leur dit merci à toutes les deux! =D

* * *

Lisa Braeden était une mère célibataire sans histoires…

Avait été…

Jusqu'à ce que son fils, Ben, se fasse kidnapper par, -et soit remplacé par- un monstre….

Heureusement, un de ses ex, avec qui elle n'avait couché qu'une nuit, et ne connaissait d'ailleurs que le nom, leur avait à tous les deux sauvé la mise, et la vie, et celle d'une bonne partie de la ville par la même occasion. Mais ça, apparemment, c'était habituel…

Elle avait alors appris que cet ex, qui s'appelait Dean Winchester, ainsi que son frère, Sam, étaient des « Chasseurs », et que depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils se chargeaient de chasser tout ce qui n'était ni humain, ni animal, et qui tuait des humains, c'est-à-dire toutes les créatures qui, dans l'esprit du commun des mortels, appartiennent au domaine de l'imaginaire…

Ok, d'accord… Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle voulait bien le croire…

Dean était finalement reparti comme il était venu, (à son grand regret,) et elle avait cru cette histoire finie, cette fois ci, définitivement…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sur le pas de sa porte un Dean ravagé par la mort de son frère qui avait, apparemment, stoppé l'Apocalypse, rien que ça…

Bref, Dean était officiellement devenu son nouveau copain, Ben l'adorait, et le chasseur avait finit par se trouver un boulot respectable…. Mais elle avait la désagréable impression que son bonheur était fragile, qu'il passerait avec la rapidité fugace d'un papillon qui se pose et s'envole. Dean était depuis longtemps dépressif et à la limite de l'alcoolisme, et elle savait qu'il n'était là que pour une tenir une promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère sur son presque lit de mort. Lisa hésitait à trouver Dean paranoïaque, terrifié qu'il était à l'idée de voir la moindre créature s'immiscer dans leurs vies, et penser qu'il s'ennuyait, et que cette petite vie tranquille, avec une femme, un enfant, un job avec un salaire fixe, était trop tranquille pour lui…

Elle avait rapidement eût la réponse à sa question lorsque Sam avait mystérieusement ressuscité et sauvé Dean in extremis du poison d'un Djinn. Le chasseur s'était empressé de repartir sur les routes avec son cadet, et quelque part, cela arrangeait lA jeune femme, car Ben commençait à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près au contenu du coffre de l'Impala et elle était fatiguée de toujours devoir être sur le qui-vive… Sa vie était tellement plus simple sans tous ces monstres…

Dès lors, elle n'entendit plus parler de son compagnon que par des coups de fils occasionnels et des visites en coups de vent ! Dean lui manquait, bien sûr, mais au final, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle savait qu'auprès de lui, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie réellement normale, et même si elle était loin (très loin) d'avoir été élevée comme Dean, elle jugeait qu'elle et son fils avaient déjà eût suffisamment de sensations fortes pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours…

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle avait ouvert sa porte à cette jolie brune en jean, T-shirt noir et blouson de cuir, et avait vu ses yeux devenirs noirs, elle était demeurée figée sur place, se rappelant à peine que sous son paillasson se trouvait un pentacle de peinture qui, de toutes façons, l'empêcherait de rentrer…

Sa première pensée fut que, Dieu merci ! Ben était encore à l'école. La seconde fut qu'ils étaient peut être là-bas aussi…

La démone, la voyant si inerte, se mit à parler, souriante.

-C'est bon miss, ne flippe pas comme ça ! Je m'appelle Ruby, je suis la copine de Sam…

Lisa resta interdite. La copine de Sam… Sam WINCHESTER ? Depuis quand un Winchester sort avec un démon ?

-Depuis que c'est le seul moyen pour le Winchester en question de parvenir à ses fins, -et oui, c'était évident comme question…- Dean est au courant de toute façon, mais ils ignorent tous les deux TOUT de ma présence ici… Et j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi ! Je ne te demande pas de me laisser entrer aujourd'hui, mais je compte sur ta discrétion. Je ne te veux pas de mal, ni à toi, ni à ton fils, mais si tu me fous Dean au cul, j'égorge ton si mignon petit garçon… Dit-elle avec un sourire candide…

Lisa déglutit. Elle serait muette comme une tombe…

-Bon, trêve de bavardages, reprit la démone. Tu te demande sans doute ce que je fais la, c'est très simple : ton mec se tape le mien…

Lisa s'étouffa avec sa salive.

-Pardon !?

-Ils couchent ensemble, j'te dis ! Et j'en ai marre de pas en profiter ! Je les ai plus d'une fois zyeutés par la fenêtre, mais toute seule dans le froid, ce n'est pas drôle ! Donc je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée fille la prochaine fois !

A nouveau, Lisa ne put que sortir un « pardon ? » très spirituel… Son esprit restait bloqué sur une seule chose, la moins importante évidement : bien sûr, elle avait un démon sur le pas de sa porte, mais surtout, Dean. SON Dean. Avec Sam. Ou le Sam de cette fille. Une démone. Deux frères, donc. Très anormal, comme couple. C'était quoi, ces images que lui envoyait son cerveau ? Et pourquoi est ce que ça l'excitait autant ?

-Mais si ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Quand ils ont envie de baiser, ils commencent à puer les phéromones des heures à l'avance ! J'ai largement assez de temps pour coller des micros et des caméras dans toute leur chambre d'hôtel ! Sam est plus sadique qu'on ne le croit, -c'est sans doute grâce à moi, il a toujours envie de sauter sur son frère quand il le voit couvert de sang et tout transpirant après avoir zigouillé tout un nid de vampires…-, et quand il commence à fixer Dean comme si il allait le bouffer, ils finissent au lit dans la minute… Tout est une question de timing ! S'exclama la démone, fière de ses observations…

Lisa resta bouche bée. La voyant toujours sans réaction, Ruby enchaîna :

-Bon, la prochaine fois, je t'appelle… T'inquiète pas, à mon avis, tu ne seras pas déçue ! J'amène les bières, je compte sur toi pour les cookies ! Et n'oublie pas de gratter ça la prochaine fois ! Dit la démone en pointant le paillasson du doigt…

Et Ruby s'en était allée, laissant la pauvre Lisa figée dans son hall d'entrée…

La jeune femme se demanda longtemps ce qui venait d'arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin à migrer vers le salon et à s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle se servit un grand verre de whisky, qu'elle but cul-sec en grimaçant…

Un démon était entré chez elle. Une démone plutôt. Et presque entrée. Bref, on s'en fout…

Un démon était entré chez elle.

Un démon était entré chez elle.

Un DEMON était entré chez ELLE…

Pour lui dire qu'elle tuerait son fils si jamais elle en parlait à qui que ce soit, et que Dean, SON Dean, se tapait son Sam à elle… Son petit frère, donc… Et cette fille en avait conclu qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle voie ça et était repartie en lui demandant de faire des cookies pour qu'elles puissent visionner ça ensemble la prochaine fois…

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, à cinq heures de l'après-midi, à cuisiner de petits sandwichs en triangles au jambon cru/beurre ou saumon-fromage de chèvre, avec des muffins aux myrtilles et des cookies aux pépites de chocolat…

Pour « accueillir une vieille amie » avait-elle dit à Ben, tout en précisant qu'elle arriverait sans doute très tard, et qu'il devrait avoir déjà mangé et s'être déjà couché parce que « demain, il y avait école » …

Elle avait quand même glissé un somnifère dans son jus d'orange, par sécurité…

Ruby l'avait appelée quelques heures plus tôt pour lui dire que « ça commençait à puer le désir entre leurs deux Jules » et que « les caméras étaient déjà en place dans leur chambre… »

A neuf heures du soir à peu près, Ruby sonna. Comme un automate, Lisa alla lui ouvrir. Elle eût quand même assez de présence d'esprit pour vérifier si elle était seule…

Ruby, un pack de bière dans chaque main, était cette fois-ci vêtue d'une mini-jupe plissée écossaise à carreaux rouges, et d'un petit chemisier blanc très ajusté sous lequel transparaissait son soutien gorge de même couleur. Elle avait troqué ses chaussures de motarde contre des chaussures basiques à talons plats et des chaussettes montantes blanches, mais portait toujours son blouson de cuir et son sac à dos. Elle s'apprêtait visiblement à la saluer joyeusement comme une vieille amie, mais s'interrompit en voyant sa tête.

-Relaxe, il n'y a que moi. T'inquiète pas, tu peux gratter ça… Dit-elle en désignant le paillasson du bout du pied…

Lisa prit un petit couteau dans le tiroir du meuble adjacent à la porte d'entrée, (il faisait à peine la longueur de son avant bras, Dean n'arrêtait pas de le traiter de couteau de bébé…) et gratta un peu le motif en dessous du paillasson. Aussitôt, Ruby s'invita à l'intérieur et se détendit en enlevant son manteau. Elle l'attacha sur le porte-manteau derrière la porte et enleva ses chaussures, qu'elle disposa bien proprement à côté de celles de Lisa et Ben. Voyant que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle se retourna et la prit par les épaules.

-Hey ! Mais relaxe-toi bon sang ! Je ne vais pas manger, ce n'est pas mon truc, -même si il y en a qui le font, je suis sure que je préférerai tes cookies,- mais on devrait se dépêcher, parce qu'à mon avis, ils devraient bientôt commencer..!

Et Ruby ramassa ses packs de bière et se rendit tranquillement dans le salon pour connecter son PC à la télévision. La jeune femme s'installa, pendant que Lisa allait chercher sandwichs et biscuits, et posait ses plateaux sur la table basse d'un mouvement raide…

Ruby se redressa.

-Wow, tu l'as vraiment fait ? Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas, je te fais si peur que ça ? J'ai bien fait d'amener autre chose que de la bière alors… Dit la démone en sortant de son sac deux bouteilles de vodka…

-Ne touchez-pas à mon fils, s'il vous plait… Répondit simplement Lisa d'un ton crispé…

Ruby la regarda un instant.

-Je te l'ai dit ! Je n'y toucherai pas tant que personne ne sera au courant pour moi. Mais tu sais, la soirée ne va être agréable pour personne si tu es aussi tendue… Tiens, bois un coup ! Lui dit Ruby en lui versant un verre de vodka. Lisa le prit presque avec soulagement, et l'avala cul-sec en grimaçant.

-J'ai drogué mon fils pour regarder avec une démone nos deux mecs en train de s'envoyer en l'air, en mangeant des biscuits et en buvant de la bière, excusez-moi d'être un peu stressée…

-T'as drogué ton fils !? S'exclama Ruby, hilare…

-Je ne savais pas comment la soirée allait se terminer, -ni commencer-, et je ne voulais pas courir le risque de le voir se lever…

Le rire de Ruby retomba. Elle soupira.

-Hey, je te jure que je ne vous tuerais pas, ok ? Je veux juste que personne ne sache pour moi… T'as l'air sympa et ton fils est adorable, un peu trop « Dean » à mon goût, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si il est élevé par un crétin… Mais sinon, je suis peut être une démone, mais le frère de mon mec veut me tuer, ça arrive aussi à mon mec un peu trop régulièrement à mon goût, -si tu crois que je réussi à le tenir par le sexe, malheureusement, c'est raté-, et ces deux crétins se sont alliés avec un ange, donc autant dire qu'il n'est pas non plus de ceux qui vont proclamer mon droit à l'existence… Tu avais l'air d'une gentille fille. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est une amie de temps en temps, mais si vraiment tu ne veux pas de moi ici, je m'en vais et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, je te demanderais juste de ne pas leur en parler…

Lisa hésita. C'était tentant. Très tentant, même… Mais Ruby arborait un air si larmoyant de cocker maltraité, que Lisa finit par y céder, et par s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé.

-Bon. Tant que Ben va bien, et que tu ne me demande que quelques cookies, alors ça devrait aller… Mais Ben va bien, hein ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Mais alors tu dois jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ! Répondit la démone en farfouillant dans son sac.

Elle en sortit une tenue similaire à la sienne et la tendit à Lisa.

-Tiens, va mettre ça !

-Pardon ? Demanda Lisa.

-Comme ça, on sera assorties ! Allez, va t'habiller.. !

Lisa hésita un instant à s'habiller comme une gamine, mais même si elle avait promit, elle ne savait toujours pas ce que cette fille était capable de faire à son fils, alors elle obéit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était vêtue du même chemisier que Ruby, qui était tellement transparent qu'on voyait son soutien-gorge mauve à travers, avec une minijupe écossaise plissée à carreaux bleus et des chaussettes blanches. Gênée, elle revint dans la pièce.

-Super ton soutif ! T'es presque dans le ton! S'exclama la démone, puis, elle prit un biscuit.

-Hmmm ! Ils sont super bons en plus tes cookies ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de cookies maison… Dit Ruby en reprenant un biscuit…

A l'écran, Sam planchait sur son laptop, et Dean faisait les cent pas dans le salon, une bière dans une main, un sandwich dans l'autre...

Résolue à passer une soirée aussi correcte que possible malgré la quantité de choses potentiellement mortelles qui pouvaient la faire foirer, Lisa s'assit aux côtés de la démone sur le canapé, prit une bière et s'empara d'un sandwich au jambon.

-Bon, ok, sur le principe, je marche… Mais après, on ne va quand même pas regarder ça toute la soirée non plus ?

La vodka commençait à la réchauffer agréablement, et si Ruby disait vrai, alors la soirée promettait d'être amusante…

Ruby s'empara elle aussi d'une bière, et jeta son dévolu sur un petit sandwich au saumon.

-Regarde mieux, je le trouve un peu tendu ton mec…

Lisa plissa un peu les yeux et se concentra sur la vidéo. En effet, les pas de Dean étaient un peu saccadés, et lorsque l'on regardait bien, on pouvait s'apercevoir que son jean semblait déformé par une plutôt belle érection… Sam, quant à lui, relevait de temps en temps les yeux de son pc, regardait son frère, puis retournait à ses recherches, goguenard. Lisa faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière.

-Est-ce qu'il le fait mariner ? Gloussa-t-elle…

-Je te l'ai dit, répondit Ruby, ravie. C'est Sam qui a les meilleurs _puppy eyes,_ mais c'est Dean le p'tit chiot tenu en laisse…

-Il est pourtant très protecteur… Observa Lisa, songeuse…

-Parce qu'il se sent supérieur à toi et qu'il croit que c'est son rôle de mâle dominant de te protéger, toi, la faible femme et son petit... Et il aime bien y croire aussi ! A première vue, quand on les voit tous les deux, on a l'impression que c'est Dean qui fait la loi, mais ça, ça ne dure que jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans la chambre qu'a demandé Dean…

Ruby piocha un nouveau sandwich au jambon et mordit en même temps dans un cookie, -elle aimait bien les mélanges-, et reporta son attention sur Lisa.

-Tu as du jus de fruit ?

Lisa, surprise de ce soudain changement de sujet, avala son morceau de sandwich et répondit :

-Euh, oui… Orange et pomme-framboise, pourquoi ?

-Je vais les chercher, dit la démone en se levant prestement.

Puis, Lisa entendit en provenance de la cuisine :

-Ou ranges-tu tes verres ?

La jeune femme, sans lâcher son sandwich, se pencha par-dessus le bras du canapé pour voir ou était la démone dans la cuisine.

-Dans le placard, en haut sur ta droite !

-Merci !

La démone revint avec les deux briques de jus de fruit et deux grands verres.

-Tu préfère quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'à l'écran, Sam continuait ses recherches et Dean continuait à souffrir…

-Euh… Ça dépend pour quoi…

-A ton avis ? Alors ? Orange ou pomme-framboise ?

-Euh… Pomme-framboise…

Lisa observa d'un air un peu inquiet sa compagne faire ses mélanges. Elle lui tendit son verre et, pendant qu'elle faisait son propre mélange, Lisa prit une gorgée du sien. Le dosage était juste par-fait… La vodka se sentait à peine, juste un léger arrière-goût sur la fin, mais il y avait suffisamment d'alcool pour la réchauffer agréablement de l'intérieur… Elle en prit une autre gorgée avant de demander :

-Dit Ruby, ça peut être ivre un démon ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle en souriant, contente qu'elle l'ait appelée par son prénom.

-Bien sûr. Heureusement, sinon ce n'est pas drôle… Pourquoi ?

Lisa gloussa, déjà un peu grise…

-Parce que je n'ai jamais bien tenu l'alcool…

Ruby vida son verre de vodka orange et le posa un peu brutalement sur la table, avant de mordre dans un muffin aux myrtilles et de prendre un autre sandwich au jambon.

-Comme ça, on est deux !

Et elle reprit une autre bière…

Lisa, qui comme Ruby, commençait à avoir un peu moins d'élégance, se décida à tester elle aussi les mélanges, et elle enfourna une grande bouchée de muffin avec une tranche de saumon qu'elle avait sortit de son sandwich.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais quand est ce que ça commence ?

Ruby regarda l'écran.

-Bientôt, bientôt… Quand Dean commence à être dans cet état, Sam ne tient plus bien longtemps… Encore que, il est de plus en plus sadique ces derniers temps…

Lisa fit couler son muffin avec de la bière.

-Mais il lui un mit un truc ou pas ?

-Un truc ? Demanda Ruby, curieuse. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par un truc ?

Lisa fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler. L'alcool commençait déjà à embrumer ses pensées…

-Un… Chose, la… Comment ça s'appelle ? Un… Cockring, c'est ça ?

Ruby gloussa, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa vodka-orange.

-Tu connais plus de trucs que ce que je pensais finalement… Moi qui te prenais pour une prude !

Lisa rougit furieusement.

-Je ne suis pas prude ! Et j'ai eu un copain sm au lycée…

Ruby se redressa, intéressée…

-Vraiment ? Et vous faisiez quoi ?

-Euh… J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

Ruby, hilare, s'empressa de mettre la jeune femme un peu plus mal à l'aise.

-Tu l'as plaqué avant ! Avoue !

-Mais non…

-Si !

-Non ! C'est juste un très mauvais souvenir… Il prenait de grands airs et avait plein d'objets, mais la seule fois ou on a couché ensemble, il était tout pataud et à joui super rapidement, avoua la jeune femme en rougissant.

-D'où l'utilité du cockring ! S'exclama Ruby, fière de sa déduction.

-Oui… Il m'a fait tout un foin sur sa pratique courante du sm, mais en fait, c'était juste une excuse pour le mettre, parce qu'il était puceau…

-Oh ma pauvre ! Compatit Ruby en lui tendant une bière. Je te plains, vraiment… Là ou j'ai pas trop à me plaindre avec Sam, -c'est que bon, il a pas beaucoup d'expérience, c'est vrai…- Mais bon, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir non plus ! Avec la vie qu'il a eut, le pauvre, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à tremper son biscuit ! Et il n'est pas comme Dean, non plus ! Tu dois être sa première petite amie depuis… Je sais pas, toujours ? D'habitude, c'est pour un soir et ensuite il les jette comme de vieilles chaussettes… Il y en a pas mal qui lui donnent leur numéro, mais généralement, il le jette aussitôt… Sam traite les femmes avec respect au moins !

La démone, la voix éraillée de parler si fort, s'hydrata la gorge avec de la bière.

-Enfin bref. Là ou j'ai de la chance avec Sam, même si il n'est pas toujours très doué, c'est qu'il est trèèèèès bien proportionné… Et toujours très volontaire et énergique… Tu vas voir ça dans pas longtemps…

A l'écran, Sam ne travaillait plus sur son pc, mais regardait ouvertement Dean, qui avait cessé de faire les cents pas et était maintenant debout au milieu de la pièce, son érection bien visible. Il avait terminé son burger, et semblait tenter d'échapper au regard de son frère en se noyant dans le fond de sa bouteille…

-Dean est gentil, et étonnamment assez doux au lit. Mais du coup, c'est peut être juste avec moi, je sais pas…

Ruby et elle reprirent toutes les deux un muffin.

-Et sa bite, elle est comment ?

Lisa manqua de recracher sa vodka-orange, qu'elle s'était faite elle-même, (elle avait eût la main lourde sur la vodka).

-Plus petite que ce qu'il veut nous faire croire…

Ruby ricana.

-M'étonne pas. Plus on en cause, moins elle vaut ce qu'on en dit…

-Ouais, mais bon, ils commencent bientôt ou quoi ? On s'ennuie la.. !

Attends, t'inquiète, ça nous laisse encore un peu de temps pour le ravitaillement, tu as de la glace ?

Ni une, ni deux, Lisa se releva rapidement et revint avec trois énormes pots häagen-dasz banane-chocolat-brownie, vanille-caramel-cookie et fraise-coulis de fraise et six cuillers à soupe. Ruby dégagea la table en posant les plateaux de sandwichs au sol, mais laissa à proximité l'approvisionnement en muffins et cookies.

-T'aurais pas du chocolat aussi ?

Lisa retourna à la cuisine et revint avec toutes ses tablettes de chocolat-noisette, chocolat-au-lait-raisins-amandes-et-cranberries, et chocolat-noir-pâte d'amande…

-Epouse-moi… En conclut Ruby.

Lisa haussa les épaules.

-Ça dépends comment tu baise et de l'argent que tu ramène à la maison…

Ruby haussa un sourcil.

\- Laisse-moi dix minutes pour braquer une banque et quatre ou cinq heures pour te démontrer mes talents au lit…

-Non mais ça va pas !? Je blaguais ! T'es pas bien de cambrioler une banque !

-Et que je veuille te baiser, ça ne te gène pas ?

Lisa considéra la question un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

-Bah bourrée comme je suis, je suis pas sure de m'en souvenir alors ça va…

Ruby gloussa, et s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, lorsque, oh, miracle ! Quelque chose à l'écran bougea…

-Hey, est ce qu'ils sont en train de se rouler une pelle ?

-Non, ils dansent la lambada !

-Ah ? J'me disais aussi. Dean embrasse pas aussi bien d'habitude…

Ruby éclata de rire. Visiblement, Lisa commençait à ne plus être très fraîche…

A l'écran, Sam venait de sauvagement jeter Dean sur le lit, et se frottait contre lui avec beaucoup de conviction. Des gémissements très excitant s'élevèrent dans la pièce…

-Putain, ou est ce que t'as planqué le micro ?

-Dans la tête de lit, pourquoi ? Répondit Ruby en suçant distraitement sa cuiller de glace à la vanille…

Lisa s'empara du pot banane-brownie et le cala entre ses jambes en tailleurs.

-T'es vraiment une grande malade…

Ruby se retourna vers elle avec un sourire de connivence.

-Oui, mais tu aime ça…

Lisa rougit. Instinctivement, elle resserra ses cuisses…

A l'écran, Sam embrassait Dean, qui semblait lui répondre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le géant avait emprisonné les poignets de son soumis dans l'une de ses énormes paluches et les maintenait au dessus de sa tête, pendant que de l'autre, il semblait farfouiller agréablement sous son T-shirt.

-Il a l'air de savoir s'y prendre, ton mec… Observa Lisa.

-Bah, en fait, lorsque je les ai vu faire ça la première fois, je me suis dit que Sam avait tellement plus d'assurance avec lui que c'était peut être avec lui qu'il avait appris… Dit Ruby en imitant la position de Lisa et en piochant une cuiller de glace à la fraise.

Lisa se retourna vers elle, ahurie.

-Tu veux dire, quand ils étaient adolescents ?

Ruby haussa les épaules.

-Bah je sais pas moi, hein ? Après tout, avec un père en vadrouille et deux gamins livrés à eux même, qui savent très bien qu'ils ne peuvent se lier à personne… Tu fais comment en cas de branlette nocturne, quand tu couche dans la même chambre d'hôtel que ton frère ?

Lisa considéra la question, toujours avec sa glace à la banane. Elle prit un bout de chocolat à la pâte d'amande.

-C'est pas faux…

Toujours est-il que Dean semblait trouver son géant de petit frère très doué, et poussait des hanches contre lui, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour être enfin déshabillé… Sam se redressa et enleva son T-shirt, avant de retirer celui de Dean. Lisa écarquilla les yeux.

-Wow, putain, ce qu'il est bien foutu ! Il est complètement malade de se planquer derrière des T-shirts informes !

-N'est ce pas ? J'arrête pas de lui dire, déplora Ruby. Il serait tellement plus sexy avec un truc plus ajusté !

-Merde alors. Et moi qui trouvais que Dean me plaisait…

-Bah écoute, je partagerais bien moi, mais Sam ne voudra pas…

-En ce qui me concerne, c'est même pas la peine de proposer, c'est toi qui voudra pas…

Ruby fronça le nez.

-Bah il est pas trop mon genre… Trop prétentieux et trop dans le kiff' « j'vais t'pourrir la gueule, démone de mes deux… » Genre c'est de ma faute si j'ai vendu mon âme à un démon… Bon, ok, ça c'est de ma faute, mais putain, je pouvais pas savoir que mon âme finirait tellement corrompue par la torture, que j'en deviendrais un…

Lisa reposa sa bouteille de bière.

-Euh, t'es glauque la…

-C'est vrai, pardon, c'est moins drôle maintenant. Tiens, bois pour oublier…

Lisa prit la bouteille de vodka et en but une grande gorgée à même le goulot. Elle s'essuya la bouche sur son bras et fit passer. Ruby s'en empara et fit de même. A l'écran, Dean semblait avoir mystérieusement perdu pantalon et boxer, pendant que Sam avait encore son sous-vêtement, déformé par une conséquente érection.

-Wow, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air bien gaulé ton Sam…

-N'est ce pas ? C'est pas pour rien qu'il porte ces sous vêtements spéciaux pour grosses bites! ***** Le prends pas mal, mais je ne veux pas de ton Dean après ça…

-Tu m'étonne, répondit Lisa, la bouteille de vodka à la main.

\- Hey, passe-moi ce chocolat au cranberries ! C'est une tuerie !

Ruby attrapa la tablette de chocolat que lui tendait Lisa, et en prit un énorme morceau. Elle rendit le reste à Lisa qui fit un sort à ce qui restait. Les deux filles, un morceau de chocolat dans une main, une bouteille d'alcool dans l'autre, regardèrent Sam se faire léchouiller par Dean à un endroit trèèèèèès privé…

-C'est pas un peu crade ? Demanda Lisa.

-Bah d'après Sam, ça va…

En effet, les soupirs de Sam remplissaient la pièce depuis un moment. Pourtant, les deux filles avaient comme l'impression que Dean avait mille fois plus de probabilités de déguster… En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Sam s'écarta de son frère pour lui faire une magnifique fellation digne du meilleur porno japonais… Tout en laissant bien voir à la caméra deux ou trois doigts placés eux aussi dans un endroit très, très privé…

-Et la caméra, tu l'as foutue ou ?

-Dans leur pot de fleur.

-C'est pas super classique ?

-Si, mais en attendant, ils s'en sont toujours pas rendu compte…

-Pas faux…

Lisa, sa bière à la main, resserra encore ses cuisses. Ces deux mecs allaient définitivement noyer sa culotte…

-Ça t'excite ? Demanda Ruby.

-Carrément, répondit honnêtement la jeune femme.

-J't'avais dit que tu serais pas déçue.

-T'avais raison… Qu'est ce que t'as foutu du chocolat aux noisettes ?

Ruby farfouilla un moment sur la table, puis entre les coussins du canapé. Elle finit par sortir d'entre deux coussins le chocolat à moitié fondu dans son alu…

-Tiens, il est la…

Lisa considéra un instant le chocolat fondu, puis décida de le faire couler sur sa glace à la banane avec sa cuiller.

-Merci. Tu devrais essayer, c'est vachement bon…

Ruby haussa les épaules.

-Ouais mais utiliser celui là comme cuiller c'est pas mal non plus… Tiens, regarde et soit jalouse…

A l'écran, Sam venait d'enlever son boxer et se masturbait devant son frère, montrant la taille plus que respectable de son engin…

-Espèce de connasse… Haleta Lisa.

-Merci, répondit joyeusement Ruby. Encore une bière ?

-Donne, répondit Lisa en l'ouvrant contre le bord de la table basse.

Elle en vida la moitié pour oublier…

-Putain, faut avouer que si il était d'accord, j't'en mordrais bien un petit bout…

-Cherche pas, ma bouche est déjà plus grande que la tienne et pourtant c'est pas assez…

-Ouais mais à deux on devrait pouvoir y arriver… Woh putain, mais il est malade, il va le défoncer !

Sam venait de s'enfoncer violemment en son frère, et le pilonnait avec force.

-Meuh non, t'inquiète ! Il a l'habitude depuis le temps… Tiens, regarde, dit Ruby en pointant vers l'écran une cuiller pleine de glace à la banane…

-Hey, c'est pas ma glace, ça ?

-Bah si, elles sont toutes à toi ! Répondit Ruby en tendant vers Lisa son pot de glace vanille. Et de tout ce que je viens de dire, tu t'intéresse qu'à la glace ?

Lisa prit une cuiller de glace dans le pot de Ruby, et la plongea ensuite dans le pot de glace à la fraise qui fondait doucement entre elles, sur le canapé.

-Bah c'est que c'est pas inintéressant non plus. Tu devrais essayer d'ailleurs, c'est pas mal, vanille-fraise…

-Nan mais c'est toujours bon, vanille-fraise… Et regarde ton mec, il a pas l'air de se plaindre, finalement…

Dean, en effet, remuait ses hanches comme si cela devait être la dernière fois. Du moins, essayait. C'était sans compter sur Sam qui le maintenait contre le matelas avec force, le tenant par les hanches, pour s'enfoncer en lui de plus en plus puissamment. Le micro retransmettait depuis le début une série de sons atrocement excitants…

Ruby prit une autre cuiller de glace à la banane dans le pot de Lisa et la trempa elle aussi dans le pot de fraise.

-C'est pas mal non plus, fraise-banane… Et c'est bientôt fini je crois…

Lisa fronça le nez. C'était dommage…

A l'écran, Dean commençait à jouir, mais Sam enserra son érection d'une de ses grandes mains pleines de doigts, l'empêchant de finir, et continua à le pilonner...

-Il finit toujours plus rapidement…

-Ouais, ça quand même, je m'en étais douté… Pas qu'il soit mauvais au lit, mais parfois j'aimerais bien qu'ils tienne un peu plus…

Ruby reprit un muffin.

-Moi aussi, on aurait plus de trucs à regarder… J'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là pour Sam… C'est vrai que parfois j'aimerais aussi qu'il tienne plus longtemps, mais d'un autre côté, il peut difficilement être moins satisfaisant…

Lisa grogna.

-Ouais, j'avais compris que ton mec est mieux que le mien…

-Sam a un peu trop tendance à donner des ordres si ça peut te consoler… Mais c'est peut être juste avec moi du coup… Tiens, voila, ils ont fini…

En effet, Sam relâcha le sexe de son frère et lui permit enfin de venir pendant qu'il jouissait à son tour… Sans attendre, il se retira de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés, un bras autour du torse de Dean.

-Wow, Après ça, je l'imaginais moins câlin…

-Nan, c'est que de temps en temps… Bon, y a plus d'alcool, on va se coucher ?

-Mmmh ? Répondit Lisa qui, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à la télé, commençait déjà à s'endormir…

Elle sentit une main délicate qui glissait doucement entre ses seins.

-On pourrait aussi se venger…

Déjà un peu plus réveillée, Lisa répondit.

-Boarf, de toute façon je suis déjà bourrée…

Et elles montèrent vers sa chambre…

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour les frères Winchester. Dean prit sa douche en premier pendant que Sam, assit au bord du lit, essayait de se réveiller. C'est qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, entre ce loup-garou et le reste…

Alors qu'il fixait la plante verte d'un air absent, un reflet du soleil attira son attention.

Non…

Ce n'était pas possible…

Sam se leva et fouilla partout dans la pièce. Cette petite puce noire qui se cachait dans une moulure du lit, est ce que c'était ce qu'il pensait ?

-DEAN ! Hurla-t-il.

Dean, qui heureusement, était sorti de sa douche et en train de s'habiller, retourna dans la chambre, torse nu, en quatrième vitesse et son couteau à la main, (dommage, il a pas le lombric à l'air!), craignant que son petit frère ne soit en train de se faire agresser par un monstre quelconque. Il s'apprêtait à maudire le fils de pute en question et à libérer son frère d'un coup bien placé, lorsqu'il se figea brusquement.

-T'es malade ? Pourquoi t'as foutu le chambard comme ça dans la chambre ?

Sam releva les yeux vers lui et parla d'une voix blanche.

-Dis-moi que c'est toi qui as placé ces micros et ces caméras pour nous filmer…

Dean pâlit.

-On a été filmés ?

Sam hocha la tête, abasourdi.

-Mais par qui ..?

Sam fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, et releva les yeux vers son frère, horrifié. Dean, à peu près dans le même état, semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion que lui… Ils prirent une grande inspiration et s'exclamèrent en chœur :

-RUBY !

* * *

Lorsque Ben se réveilla, assez difficilement, il faut dire, il fut assez perplexe… Il regarda son calendrier : c'était bien ça, il s'était fait avoir ! Il n'avait pas école, puisque c'était Samedi, mais sa mère avait semblé tellement perturbée hier, qu'il avait tout fait comme elle l'avait dit. Et il était de toute façon fatigué, et s'était endormi comme une souche dès qu'il avait touché l'oreiller…

Il se secoua un peu, et descendit au salon, de plus en plus perplexe…

C'était un véritable foutoir !

Il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool, -vides- partout, des emballages de chocolats jonchaient le sol, les pots de glace, qui n'avaient pas été rangés, étaient littéralement liquéfiés, et il n'y avait que les plateaux de sandwichs et gâteaux qui semblaient avoir échappé au bordel ambiant…

Visiblement, sa mère s'était amusée avec sa copine hier…

Il ramassa le pot de coulis banane-chocolat-brownie ou nageait une cuiller, attrapa une assiette ou il plaça quelques sandwichs, cookies et muffins, et la brique de jus d'orange qui ne semblait pas finie et remonta placidement dans sa chambre, pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus réveillé, il pensa à jeter un coup d'œil dans celle de sa mère, dont la porte n'était pas fermée…

Ah.

Ça expliquait certaines choses. Beaucoup, même…

Vu l'absence de vêtements de sa mère et de son amies, qui étaient dans le même lit, elles n'avaient sans doute pas joué aux échecs…

Boarf, depuis le temps que Dean appelait son frère dans son sommeil…

* * *

*Jared Padalecki porterait effectivement des sous-vêtements de la marque américaine « Saxx », réputée pour habiller les hommes bien membrés. ^^

 **Source ** : Ergonomique de Winchestergurl, traduction de "Ergonomic" de Sobrecogimiento, fanfiction absolument géniale et hilarante que je vous conseille absolument x)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

J'avais dit que je posterais les messages comme celui-ci dans mes "défis", mais je pense que c'est trop important pour être ignoré, donc tant pis si vous recevez quinze fois le même message, au moins, vous serez prévenues et pourrez en parler...

Un petit message pour vous prévenir de quelque chose d'important : Au moins une personne que je connais, sans doute pas mal d'autres que je ne connais pas, on été plagiées par un malhonnête qui se permet en plus de REVENDRE leurs histoires sur google book, amazon, , etc...

Emerys08 est loin d'être la seule personne à avoir été plagiée, et nous vous invitons toutes les deux à vérifier. Je vais pour ma part, y aller tout de suite.

Le pseudo de cette personne est Jason Matthieu, ou Jason Maskerade. Il semble se concentrer sur les histoires à contenu érotique, qu'il pioche parfaitement au hasard sur le web. Vous pourrez trouver plus d'informations sur le site suivant:

article/monde-edition/des-auteurs-de-fanfiction-se-plaignent-de-l-attitude-des-plateformes-de-vente/59045

Comme vous le constaterez en lisant cet article cet ordure n'éprouve absolument aucun remords et se considère même comme "l'auteur érotique n°1 en Europe", rien que ça...

Un pseudo pouvant facilement être changé, TOUS les auteurs doivent faire preuve de prudence. J'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver à qui que ce soit. Il est révoltant et dégoûtant qu'une personne sans imagination en arrive à voler le travail des autres pour satisfaire un maigre rêve de gloire…

Cet être abject se sert de l'énorme faille d'internet: en effet, aucun écrit n'y est protégé, à part ceux soumis à des droits d'auteurs papier, ce qui n'est certainement pas sur ! Ce qui signifie que lorsqu'un véritable auteur signale un plagia par cet homme, par exemple, sur google, sa demande est examinée et CLASSEE SANS SUITE, puisque les droits sur FF sont libres !

Au risque de tomber dans un cliché politique stupide, soyons tous vigilants, car c'est l'affaire de tous et ce sont nos travaux qui son menacés. Unissons-nous par tous les moyens et faisons front commun, car c'est probablement le seul moyen de faire cesser ce problème !


End file.
